The Western Sky
by cyhds21
Summary: Oneshoot! 'Kau tidak bisa menggapai impianmu, tapi kenapa kau harus pergi dengannya hyung' OngNiel/HwangNiel #KangDaniel #OngSeongwoo #HwangMinhyun #KangDongho #LeeWoojin Wanna one, Nu'est, Produce 101 Season 2 Drama, Romance, Sad ect. WARN. BL, Bott!Niel


**The Western Sky (Oneshoot)**

 **By. cyhds21**

 **Main Cast: Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo, Hwang Minhyun**

 **Support Cast: OC, Kang Dongho, Lee Woojin**

 **Warning: Typo(s), EYD, OOC etc.**

 _ **Italic is Flashback**_

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

December, 2020

Sore itu Daniel duduk sendiri di kursi yang ada ditaman rumah sakit. Daniel disini bukan karena ia sakit, ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang kebetulan bekerja dirumah sakit ini. mereka janji akan makan malam bersama hari ini.

Drrtt~

Daniel mengambil ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar. Ada pesan dari seseorang.

'Daniel-ah. Maaf hyung sepertinya akan terlambat keluar, ada pasien yang harus hyung tangani terlebih dahulu. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau menunggu sedikit lebih lama?' Daniel menghela nafas setelah membaca pesan itu. Daniel mengetikkan balasnnya dengan cepat agar seseorang diseberang sana yang ia panggil 'Hyung' bisa bekerja dengan baik.

'Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Aku bisa menunggu. Kau berkerjalah dengan baik. Semoga pasien mu itu bisa sembuh' Setelah mengirim pesannya Daniel kembali menyimpan ponselnya karena ia yakin tidak akan ada lagi balasan dari orang itu.

"Ya kenapa kau diam saja? apa kau tidak bisa bicara?"

"..."

"Bicaralah. Aku akan memberikanmu permen."

"... Tapi, ibu bilang aku tidak boleh makan permen"

"Nah begitu lebih baik. Kenapa tidak boleh? Memang kau sakit apa?"

Daniel menoleh ke kursi yang tidak jauh darinya. Ada dua anak laki-laki kira-kira berusia 7-8 tahun. Daniel memperhatikan bagaimana mereka berinteraksi. Yang badannya sedikit lebih besar terus mnegoceh menanyakan berbagai hal pada anak yang lebih kecil, tapi si kecil hanya menjawab seadanya bahkan ada yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan dan gelengan.

 _March, 2001_

 _Sebuah pesawat kertas jatuh kearah sorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 6 tahunan, pesawat itu tepat berhenti didekat kakinya yang sedang duduk dikursi taman itu sendirian. Si anak hanya diam meperhatikan pesawat kertas itu. setelahnya ada lagi sebuah pesawat kertas yang jatuh tidak jauh darinya. Si anak mulai berdiri dan menginjak brutal dua pesawat kertas itu._

" _Ya! Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau injak?" Seseorang anak laki-laki datang menghampirinya dan mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dari pesawat kertas yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu._

 _Yang didorong tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya dan terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk._

" _Kau itu kalau tidak suka seharusnya biarkan saja. bukannya malah merusaknya. Aku sudah berusaha keras membuatnya agar terlihat bagus dan rapi." Omel si anak pemilik pesawat kertas itu lagi tanpa peduli anak yang ia marahi meringis sakit karena kedua telapak tangannya tergores._

" _Daniel-ah!" keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita dewasa berlari kecil kearah mereka._

" _Kau kemana saja sayang? Ibu mencarimu kemana-mana. Dan kenapa tanganmu sampai terjatuh begini?" Wanita dewasa itu meraih tubuh si anak yang terjatuh dan memeriksa sekujur tubuh anaknya._

 _Si anak yang marah tadi baru sadar akan apa yang ia perbuat. "Bibi aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja mendorongnya karena ia menginjak pesawat kertasku." Si anak langsung membungkukkan badannya pada si wanita sebagai tanda maaf._

" _Ah. Begitu. Tidak apa-apa lain kali jangan diulangin ya. Nama mu siapa?"_

" _Eoh. Aku Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo" Seongwoo memmbungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat._

" _Maaf juga ya Daniel sudah merusak pesawatmu. Bagaimana kalau bibi mengantarka mu pulang sebentar lagi gelap." Ujar si wanita, sambil tersenyum cantik._

 _Setelah 5 menit perjalanan menggunakan mobil mereka sampai dikomplek perumahan Seongwoo yang juga merupakan komplek perumahan Daniel dan ibunya. Mana lagi rumah mereka bersebrangan. Daniel yang baru turun dari mobil langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan ibunya dan Seongwoo._

" _Terima kasih bibi sudah mengantarkan ku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang." Seongwoo kembali membungkukkan badannya dan setelahnya berlari kecil kearah rumahnya. Sedangkan Iibu Daniel masih berdiri didekat mobilnya, ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Seongwoo._

 _Keesokan harinya Seongwoo, ayah dan ibunya serta adiknya berkunjung kerumah Daniel. Keluarga Daniel ternyata baru pindah kemarin pagi, mereka belum sempat berkunjung kemarin jadi menyempatkan untuk berkunjung hari ini._

 _Seongwoo sendiri sedang berada di kamar Daniel sekarang. Seongwoo sempat mendengar saat orang tua mereka bercerita tadi kalau ayah Daniel baru saja meninggal 4 bulan lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan, tidak tau pasti kecelakaan apa karena Seongwoo disuruh mendatangi Daniel di kamarnya. Daniel nya sendiri dari tadi hanya diam duduk di depan meja belajarnya seperti sedang membaca sesuatu._

" _Daniel" Seongwoo mencoba mencari perhatian Daniel yang betah berdiam diri itu, berbeda dengan Seongwoo yang tidak bisa diam._

 _Tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Seongwoo mendekat perlahan pada Daniel yang ternyata sedang melihat album foto. Daniel yang menyadari kedatangan Seongwoo langsung menutup album tersebut dan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kasurnya. Menjatuhkan dirinya disana dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya tanpa menghiraukan Seongwoo._

 _Seongwoo? Ia bingung dengan tingkah Daniel. 'Ada apa sih? Apa dia masih marah karena kemarin?' Pikirnya._

" _Aku minta maaf soal kemarin" Ujar Seongwoo pelan. Ia terus melihat gundukkan selimut diatas kasur tersebut._

 _Karena tidak mendapat respon Seongwoo akhirnya berkeliling melihat kamar Daniel. Belum banyak yang ada disana baru ada ranjang, lemari dan meja belajar, mungkin masih ada yang belum diangkut._

" _AKH!" Seongwoo menjerit kesakitan saat ia tidak sengaja menendang kaki ranjang karena asyik berkeliling. Seongwoo dapat mendengar grasak-grusuk dari ranjang dan mendapati Daniel yang sudah terduduk di ranjangnya dan menatap kearahnya._

" _Aku tidak apa-apa" Ujar Seongwoo._

" _Siapa yang mengkwatirkan mu. Aku khawatir kalau saja ada baranku yang rusak"_

" _Wah kau bicara!" Ujar Seongwoo heboh setelah mendengar kalimat agak panjang itu keluar dari mulut Daniel._

 _Daniel yang sadar langsung menutup kembali tubuhnya dengan selimu._

" _Nah kan kau bicara juga. Hey! Kenapa malah sembunyi." Seongwoo dengan lancangnya naik keatas ranjang dan mengoyangkan tubuh kecil Daniel dari luar selimut. "Hey ayo bicara lagi. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Ujar Seongwoo lagi_

" _HYUNG ADA YANG MENGANGGUKU!" Teriak Daniel masih dari dalam selimutnya._

 _Seongwoo membeku ditempatnya. "Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak begitu? Aduh bagaimana ini?" seongwoo bergegas turun dari ranjang dan mondar-mandir mencari tempat bersembunyi._

" _Kenapa Niel-ah?"_

' _Mati aku' Batin Seongwoo saat mendengat suara itu medekat. Belum sempat Seongwoo bersembunyi seseorang membuka pintu kamar dan terlihat lah seorang anak laki-laki umur sepuluh tahunan memasuki kamar. Kang Dongho kakak laki-laki Daniel itu memandang aneh Seongwoo yang berdiri tegang didekat ranjang Daniel._

" _Daniel!" Panggil Dongho pada adiknya yang masih bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Daniel menurunkan selimutnya dan bergegas bangun menghampiri Dongho, Daniel memeluk Dongho dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang sang kakak._

" _Kenapa Niel-ah? Apa dia mengganggumu?" Dongho mengusap kepala adiknya dan menunjuk Seongwoo. Daniel menggeleng._

" _Ada serangga masuk kamar tadi" Ujar Daniel lirih._

" _Kan sudah hyung bilang jendelanya ditutup saja, lagi pula diluar dingin." Dongho melepas pelukan Daniel padanya. "Yasudah lebih baik kita turun sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang" Dongho mengandeng Daniel dan mendorong pelan bahu Seongwoo menuntun kedua anak laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar._

" _Aku tidak melihat ada serangga masuk tadi. Kenapa kau berbohong?" Tanya Seongwoo._

 _Setelah makan siang bersama, sekarang ia dan Daniel ada di pinggir kolam rumah Daniel. Mencelupkan kaki mereka disana._

" _Tidap apa. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti mengangguku" Ujar Daniel._

" _Ah begitu. Atau kau tidak mau aku dimarahi kakak mu ya? Begitu kan?" Seongwoo mulai lagi dengan kejahilannya._

" _HYU—" Sebelum Daniel selesai berteriak Seongwoo lebih dulu membekap mulutnya._

" _Iya, iya. Aku berhenti. Jangan panggil kakakmu. Kau ini pengadu sekali sih." Ujar Seongwoo sambil melepaskan bekapannya._

 _Daniel menatap tajam Seongwoo. Tapi menurut Seongwoo itu tidak seram sama sekali, malah lucu dengan pipi Daniel yang chubby dan mata sipitnya._

 _Sejak saat itu Seongwoo semakin gencar mendekatin Daniel, walaupun Daniel belum mau banyak bicara dan masih sering melaporkannya pada sang kakak yang menyeramkan menurut Seongwoo itu. Mana lagi usia mereka yang hanya terpaut satu tahun, Daniel masuk sekolah dasar yang sama dengan Seongwoo jadi mereka sering bertemu._

"Niel!"

Daniel tersedar dari lamunannya karena panggilan itu dan tepukan pada pundaknya. Daniel menoleh pada sosok tampan yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya, sosok bertubuh tinggi dan tegap itu masih memakai jas dokternya yang membuat nya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Eoh Hyung sudah selesai?" Tanya Daniel.

"Hm. Kita keruangan hyung mengambil barang-barng dulu, baru kita berangkat" Ujar sosok yang dipanggil hyung oleh Daniel. Daniel hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti orang yang berjalan terlebih dahulu didepannya. Mereka mengobrol selama di perjalannan.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa pasien hyung tadi?"

"Ouh. Anak Sekolah. Mereka terjatuh dari motor karena menghindari mobil yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tikungan. Padahal mereka baru lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama tapi sudah berani membawa motor kebut-kebutan begitu. Kudengar mereka juga sepasang kekasih. Anak-anak zaman sekarang"

Daniel hanya mengangguk menanggapinya

 _September, 2010_

" _Daniel-ah aku menyukai mu. Mau tidak jadi kekasihku?"_

 _Daniel yang merasa namanya disebutkan menoleh kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar si pemanggil._

" _Maksudnya?" Tanya Daniel bingung._

" _Aduh masa kau tidak paham?" Keluh Seongwoo si pemanggil. Mereka sedang ada di kamar Seongwoo sekarang. Seongwoo duduk di kursi belajarnya, sedangkan Daniel tiduran di ranjang Seongwoo sambil membaca komik._

" _Tapi kita masih sekolah menengah pertama Hyung kau juga baru 15 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan ujian kelulusan." Ujar Daniel._

" _Apa salahnya, yang lain juga banyak yang sudah pacaran kok. Bahkan lebih muda dari kita." Seongwoo beralih untuk duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Daniel hanya diam sambil masih memegang komiknya namun pandangannya lurus kearah Seongwoo._

" _Kenapa diam? Kau tidak suka pada hyung ya?" ekspresi Seongwoo berubah sedih._

" _Bukannya begitu, tapi.." –Daniel_

" _Tapi apa? Ayolah kita sudah tujuh tahun bersama. Banyak hal yang sudah kita lakukan. Main bersama, jalan bersama, tidur bersama bahkan mandi bersama juga pernah." Seongwoo ikukt berbaring disebelah Daniel dan memeluk tubuh Daniel dari samping._

" _Apa-apaan sih hyung. Waktu itu kan kita masih kecil." Daniel memalingkan wajahnya dari Seongwoo. Ia tidak ingin Seongwoo melihat rona merah yang sepertinya mulai terlihat diwajahnya. 'Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa jadi bahas kebiasaan kanak-kanak itu?' Batin Daniel._

" _Biarkan saja. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menyukai orang lain? Siapa orang itu hah? Apa dia lebih menarik dari hyung apa dia lebih tampan dari hyung? Ayo bilang Niel!" Seongwoo mengoyangkan tubuh Daniel didekapannya._

" _Apa-apaan sih kau ini Hyung. Aku tidak sedang menyukai siapa-siapa. Lepaskan, panas tau" Daniel meronta dalam pelukan Seongwoo._

" _AC kamarku menyala Daniel jangan mengelak. Jawab dulu baru hyung lepaskan."_

" _Ah Terserah hyung saja mau bagaimana. Ayo lepaskan."_

" _Berarti jawabannya iya?"_

" _Hm"_

" _Liat sini dulu dong hyung akan langsung lepaskan."_

 _Daniel menurut dan menoleh ke arah Seongwoo._

 _Cup_

 _Daniel membelalakan mata sipitnya saat medapatkan kecupan singkat dibibirya._

" _Saranghae Kang Daniel!" Ujar Seongwoo berbisik pada Daniel, setelahnya Seongwoo bangun. "Akhirnya aku punya kekasih!" Teriak Seongwoo sambil menari secara random._

 _Daniel menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, wajahnya merah padam antara malu karena mendapatkan kecupan dibibir untuk pertama kalinya atau malu karena melihat tingkah abnormal kekasihnya_

 _May, 2012_

 _Hari ini terhitung dua bulan sejak Daniel pertama kali masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Lagi, ia masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Seongwoo._

" _Hyung bisa lebih cepat lagi! Ini menyenangkan!" Daniel berteriak disebelah telinga Seongwoo yang sedang mengendarai motornya. Sore itu mereka baru pulang dari sekolah dan memilih jalan-jalan sebentar menggunakan motor Seongwoo._

" _Tidak Niel bahaya!" Balas Seongwoo._

" _Ah Hyung jalanannya sedang sepi!" Ujar Daniel menarik-narik belakang jacket Seongwoo._

" _Sekali tidak ya tidak!"_

" _Sekali saja kumohon" Daniel memeluk pinggang Seongwoo dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dapat Seongwoo lihat Daniel sedang memasang muka memelasnya dari kaca spion._

 _Seongwoo menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Sekali saja, dan sebentar saja" Dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Daniel._

 _Seongwoo menarik gasnya sedikit lebih kencang dan perlahan motornya melaju di jalanan sepi itu. Daniel perlahan melepaskan pegangannya dan merentangkan tangannya menikmati hembusan kencang angin yang menerpanya. Seongwoo yang melihatnya sekilas dari kaca spion hanya tersenyum. Saat melihat jalanan yang mulai ramai Seongwoo kembali menurunkan gas motornya dna mereka kembali melaju sedang._

" _Itu terlalu sebentar" Daniel menurunkan tangannya dan kembali berpegangan pada Seongwoo._

" _Protes lagi Hyung turunkan kau di jalan" Ujar Seongwoo._

" _Turunkan saja kalau berani." Balas Daniel dengan suara menantang._

 _Seongwoo diam, jelas dia tidak akan menurunkan Daniel disini bisa di terkam kakak beruang ia jika tidak mengembalikan adik beruang sampai kerumah dengan selamat. Mereka berhenti di perempatan karena lampu rambu lalu lintas berwarna mereh. Setelah menunggu sebentar dan lampu berubah hijau Seongwoo melaju pelan._

 _BRAK!_

 _Sebuah mobil sedan yang melaju dari arah kanan menghantam motor Seongwoo dan Daniel keras membuat keduanya terjatuh dari motor dan terseret sampai beberapa meter dari lokasi kejadian._

 _2 hari kemudian_

 _Seongwoo membuka matanya pelan tapi ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena merasa cahaya terang menyerang matanya. Bau obat-obatan yang khas tercium di inra penciumnya. Setelah bisa menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya rungan bercat putih itu Seongwoo bisa melihat sekelilingnya yang sepi._

" _Daniel.." Seongwoo bergumam lirih berharap ada yang mendengarnya._

" _Seongwoo hyung kau sudah bangun?" Woojin yang tadi berbaring di sofa rungan tersebut bangun karena mendengar pergerakan dari ranjang kakaknya._

" _Woojin? Daniel? Di mana dia Jin?" Tanya Seongwoo lirih._

" _Daniel hyung masih diruangannya hyung." Jawab Woojin._

" _Aku mau kesana Woojin. Antarkan hyung kesana." Seongwoo menatap Woojin dengan wajah memohon._

" _Tidak bisa Hyung kau harus istirahat kau baru bangun setelah tuga hari tidak sadarkan diri. Tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter" Woojin keluar dari ruangan._

 _Seongwoo termenung masih berbaring diranjangnya sampai akhirnya seorang dokter dan 2 perawat datang keruangannya. Saat diperiksa pun Seongwoo haya diam dengan tatapan kosong seperti ada yang sedang dipikirkannya._

" _Syukurlah kau bisa sadar lebih cepat. Kau masih harus rawat inap untuk menstabilkan kondisimu. Kakimu masih harus mendapatkan perawatan extra." Ujar sang dokter sambil mengelus punggung Seongwoo pelan._

" _Bagaimana dengan orang yang bersama saya saat itu dok?" Tanya Seongwoo pelan._

" _Ah temanmu itu? ia masih belum sadar ruangannya ada disenelah ruanganmu. Bersyukur karena kalian tidak mendapatkan luka yang serius, hanya saja ada sedikit retakan cukup serius di kakimu jadi untuk beberapa saat harus menggunakan gif. Untuk temanmu itu ia hanya mendapat luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya." Jelas sang dokter._

 _Seongwoo menghela nafas berat dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca._

 _Tiga hari setelah ia sadar Seongwoo baru bisa menjenguk Daniel yang sadar sehari setelah Seongwoo. Seongwoo berjalan pelan dengan tongkat penyangganya dan memasuki ruangan Daniel, mendudukan dirinya dikursi samping ranjang Daniel yang sedang tertidur. Seongwoo melihat lekat-lekat wajah damai Daniel yang sedang tertidur, ada beberapa bekas luka di wajahnya._

 _Ceklek!_

 _Seongwoo yang sedang menggenggam tangan Daniel menoleh saat mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan Ibu Daniel serta Dongho. Seongwoo langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk dalam kearah keduanya._

" _Eoh kau disini Seongwoo-ah. Padahal setelah dari sini bibi ingin menjengukmu" Ujar Ibu Daniel dengan senyum menenangkannya, beliau juga mengelus rambut Seongwoo lembut._

" _Maafkan aku bi, Dongho Hyung aku tidak bisa menjaga Daniel dengan baik sampai Daniel berada disini sekarang." Ujar Seongwoo sambil membungkukan badannya._

" _Tidak apa-apa Seongwoo-ah. Daniel sudah baik-baik saja. Istirahat dan memndapatkan perawatan untuk beberapa saat ia juga akan sembuh. Khawatirkan lah dirimu sendiri sekarang." Ibu Daniel memeluk remaja tanggung itu yang masih duduk ditempatnya semula._

" _Lagi pula pelaku penabrakan kalian sudah mengaku kalau itu salahnya karena menerobos lampu merah" Lanjut Dongho._

 _Seongwoo mulai menangis setelah mendengar perkataan ibu daniel dan dongho. Ia sangat bersyukur karena keduanya tidak marah padanya atau bahkan melarang seongwoo bertemu dengan Daniel lagi._

" _Eunghh.." Mendengar lenguhan tersebut ibu dan Dongho menoleh ke arah ranjang. Daniel saudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sedang menggeliat kecil. Seongwoo menghapus kasar air matanya sebelum ikut melihat kearah daniel._

" _Kau sudah bangun sayang? Lihat siapa yang datang?" Ibu seongwoo mengelus kepala anak bungsunya sayang dan mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya kearah Seongwoo._

" _Seongwoo hyung! Hyung aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf aku tidak bisa menjengukmu" Daniel duduk dengan dibantu ibunya._

" _Maaf ya karena hyung kau jadi seperti ini. Hyung janji lain kali akan lebih hati-hati. Hyung baik-baiik saja dan hyung juga merindukanmu." Ujar Seongwoo sambil terkikik._

" _Kau tidak salah orang itu yang salah karena menerobos lampu merah" Daniel malah misuh sendiri._

" _Kalau begitu ibu dan Dongho hyung akan keluar dulu kau bicara lah dengan Seongwoo hyung" Ibu Daniel mengcup kening anaknya sekilas sebelum keluar dari raungan._

" _Kami pergi dulu, tidak lama. Kau juga harus istirahat" Ujar Dongho sambil mengelus punggung Seongwoo pelan dan melambai kecil pada Daniel._

 _Setelah seminggu Seoengwoo baru di bolehkan pulang sedangkan Daniel bisa pulang tiga hari sebelumnya. Sekarang Daniel sedang membantu Seongwoo berjalan untuk masuk kedalam mobil ayah Seongwoo yang menjemput mereka. Seharian kemarin sampai pagi ini Daniel yang menemani Seongwoo dirumah sakit._

 _Sekarang Seongwoo dan Daniel sedang berbaring di kasur Seongwoo mereka baru saja sampai setengah jam yang lalu dan disuruh untuk langsung istirahat. Mereka hanya berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar Seongwoo._

" _Hyung kenapa waktu itu hyung menyatakan perasaan hyung padaku?" -Daniel_

" _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" -Seongwoo_

" _Tidak ada hanya ingin tahu saja" -Daniel_

" _Karena hyung menyukaimu ah atau karena hyung mencintaimu tentu saja. memang apa lagi?" –Seongwoo_

" _Benarkah hanya itu?" -Daniel_

" _Hm karena hyung iri melihat teman-teman yang lain memiliki kekasih?" –Seongwoo_

 _Daniel menoleh dan menatap tajam Seongwoo yang ada disebelahnya._

" _Waktu itu hyung belum yakin bagaimana perasaan hyung padamu, hyung hanya merasa hyung harus melindungi mu. Mana lagi waktu itu banyak yang menyukaimu." Ujar Seongwoo jujur._

" _Hahh apa aku memang semenarik itu ya? Orang tampan seperti ku memang susah untuk di abaikan. Bagaimana dengan mu hyung apakah tidak ada yang suka padamu saat itu makanya kau menyatakan perasaan mu padaku agar kau terlihat ada yang menyukai" Ujar Daniel jahil._

' _Cepat sekali mood nya berubah dan balik menyerangku' batin Seongwoo._

Daniel dan si dokter muda sedang berjalan kaki di pusat perbelanjaan Myeongdong sebelum ke restoran tempat mereka akan makan malam. Jam masih menunjukaan pukul 4.40 sore jadi mereka masih punya waktu sebelum makan malam.

"Hah sudah lama aku tidak menikmati keramaian ini." Ujar SI Dokter memecahkan keheningan mereka berdua.

"Bukankah di rumah sakit juuga ramai." Balas Daniel.

"Ramai oleh orang yang sakit. Kan kalau disini penuh dengan orang bersenang-senang jelas berbeda" – Dokter muda

Daniel hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban pria disampingnya.

"Cafe mu bagaimana? Baik-baik saja kan?" –Dokter muda.

"Tentu saja. malah makin hari makin ramai. Apa lagi kalau liburan." –Daniel

"Baguslah. Ternyata menerima pagawai dengan visual bagus itu memenag strategi yang bagus." –Dokter Muda.

"Tapi mereka tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali perlu waktu lama mengajarkan mereka" –Daniel

"Tapi sekarang mereka sudah lebih baikkan?" –Dokter

"Iya sih"- Daniel

Fokus Daniel terhenti sejenak pada pesawat yang baru saja melintas di atas mereka. Daniel bahkan sampai berhenti dari jalannya. Sosok yang dari tadi bersamanya sampai kebingungan mencari Daniel yang tertinggal di belakang.

"Ya Kang Daniel! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo jalan!" Ujar Dokter muda itu menyadarkan Daniel dari lamunannya.

"Eoh maaf Hyung. Ayo kau pasti sudah lapar" Karena merasa bersalah Daniel menggandeng sosok tampan itu dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju restoran pilihan mereka.

Acara makan malam mereka berjalan dengan baik. Daniel benar-benar memfokuskan dirinya pada sosok tampan bersamanya, mereka juga membicarakan beberpa hal menarik selama menghabiskan makan lama mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.15 malam, bukannya langsung pulang mereka malah berhenti di pinggir sungai Han atas ajakan si dokter muda. Dan sekarang keduanya sedang duduk di kursi yang disediakan disana dengan 2 cup ameriano di tangan masng-masing.

"Niel-ah tidakkah kau belakangan ini menjadi pendiam lagi? atau perasaan hyung saja" Yang lebih tua membuka percakapn lagi di antara mereka.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Mungkin perasaan hyung saja. aku masih sepeti biasa saja kok" Jawab Daniel sambil terkekeh, namun terlihat terpaksa di depan sosok disampingnya.

"Daniel. Lihat hyung."

Daniel menoleh ragu mendengar seruan tersebut, jantungnnya mulai berdebar kenceng karena gugup. Daniel balas memandang sang hyung yang memandangnnya dalam.

"Kalau ada apa-apa cerita pada hyung, kalau saja hyung bisa membantumu" Ujar Laki-laki yang sekarang menggenggam sebelah tangan Daniel tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Sungguh" Daniel membalas genggaman tersebut dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Mau pulang sekarang?" Ujar sosok tampan itu menyerah.

Daniel mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya merasa menyesal telah berbohong untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada sosok laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

 _April, 2014_

" _Seongwoo hyung! Ku mohon buka pintunya hyung! Kata eomma kau belum makan dari kemarin" Daniel mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kayu berwarna abu-abu tersebut berharap kekasihnya mau keluar dari kamar._

 _Sore itu Daniel baru pulang dari sekolah dan langsung kerumah Seongwoo karena tadi siang ibu Seongwoo menelfonya. Seongwoo tidak keluar dari kemarin siang bahkan tidak keluar untuk makan malam. Dan ibu seongwoo baru tahu kalau seongwoo ternyata sudah menyerahkan berkas perndaftarannya untuk masuk dalam akademi penerbangan yang seongwoo impi-impikan sejak kecil. Namun naas karena cidera yang dialaminya karena kecelakaan dua tahun lalu Seongwoo tidak lulus bahkan seongwoo tidak bisa ikut wajib militer karena hal itu. mengingatnya membuat daniel ingin menangis dan memeluk sang kekasih untuk memberinya semangat._

 _Derap langkah keras terdengar medekat dan Daniel mengalihkan atensi nya pada orang yang baru datang._

" _Minhyun Hyung." Daniel sedikit lega saat mendapati sahabat kekasihnya itu datang._

" _Dia masih belum mau keluar?" Tanya Minhyun saat sudah ada di dekat Daniel. Daniel hanya membalas dengan anggukan mengiyakan pertanyaan Minhyun._

" _Ya Ong Seongwoo keluarlah! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di dalam. Jangan mebuat kami khawatir begini!" Minhyun berseru keras dan mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar seongwoo._

 _Clek. Daniel dan Minhyun berpandangan mendengar suara itu, mereka tersnyum setelahnya dan kembali melihat kearah pintu yang menampilkan seorang laki-laki tampan dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana jeans panjannya. Dari penampilannya Seongwoo terlihat baik-baik saja dan gayanya masih seperti biasa._

" _Kalian ini ribut sekali. Tidak bisa apa meninggalkanku sendirian sebentar saja." Ujar Seongwoo dengan wajah datarnya._

" _Sebentar hyung bilang? Hyung sudah 30 jam mengurung diri dalam kamar tanpa makan." Protes Daniel._

" _Siapa bilang?" Seongwoo membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar dan menyingkir dari pintu, didalam sana diatas meja nakas ada sisa cup ramyum dan nasi instan, sebotol soda dan sebotol air putih. Di atas ranjang laptop Seongwoo bertengger manis dengan layar yang masih hidup._

 _Daniel dan Minhyun cengo dibuatnya. Setelahnya Daniel langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Seongwoo dan Minhyun. Yang ditinggalkan menatap bingung kepergian Daniel._

" _Ada apa? Apa dia marah?" Tanya Seongwoo pada sang sahabat._

" _Bisa jadi, tadi jam makan siang ibu menelpon dan menceritakan keadaanmu. Setelah itu dia benar-benar seperti orang yang kebingungan dan ternyata kau seperti ini" Jelas Minhyun._

 _Seongwoo menghela nafas kasar dan menyusul Daniel yang sudah tidak terlihat, meniggalkan Minhyun yang hanya bisa melihat kepergiaannya._

" _Ya Kang Daniel! Tunggu Hyung!"_

" _YA KANG DANIEL!"_

 _Daniel berhenti tanpa menoleh pada Seongwoo, ia sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Seongwoo segera mendekati Daniel sebelum pikiran anak itu berubah._

" _Kau marah pada hyung?" tanya Seongwoo yang sudah berada didekat Daniel._

" _Menurut Hyung?" Daniel menoleh wajahnya agak memerah karena menahan marah._

" _Maaf hyung tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah" –Seongwoo_

" _Kau ini kekanakan sekali sih hyung? Untuk apa mengurung diri begitu? Kenapa tidak bilang apa-apa? setidaknya cerita pada orang tuamu kalau sesuatu terjadi jangan memendamnya sendiri kau sudah lulus sekolah menengah. Aku khawatir padamu kau tau? aku sampai tidak fokus pada pelajaran ku" Pecah sudah amarah Daniel wajahnya tambah merah padam karena kesal._

" _Iya hyung minta maaf hyung tidak akan melakukannya lagi hanya saja hyung ingin sendirian waktu itu. lain kali hyung akan mengabari mu atau ayah dan ibu hyung janji" Seongwoo menjulurkan kelingkin kanannya._

" _Berapa umurmu sih hyung untuk apa membuat janji dengan cara kekanakkan begitu" Daniel menepis tangan Seongwoo pelan. Amarah Daniel sedikit reda karena Seongwoo kembali menunjukkan kelucuannya._

" _Senyum dong!" Goda Seongwoo. "Hyung merindukan Senyummu, Niel-ah" Lanjutnya._

" _Apa-apa an sih hyung! Pulang sana lanjutkan saja nontonnya" Kali ini wajah Daniel memerah karena malu._

" _Tidak mau aku lebih ingin melihat senyummu. Ayo dong!" Seongwoo semakin mendekat pada Daniel._

" _Pulang hyung aku mau mandi" Daniel mendorong Seongwoo menjauh._

" _Kebetulan hyung juga belum mandi bagaimana kalau.." Seongwoo menaik turunkan alisnya._

" _EKHM"_

" _Eh?" Seongwoo medongak dan mendapati Dongho keluar dari rumah. "Selamat sore Dongho hyung" Seongwoo menunduk sedikit dan tersenyum pada dongho._

" _Ya selamat sore. Daniel masuklah hari sudah mau gelap mandi terus makan malam" Setelah bilang begitu dongho kembali masuk kedala rumah._

" _Sudah sana pulang hyung mandi makan dan tidur jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Nanti kutelpon kau harus menceritakan semuanya" Daniel melambai pada Seongwoo dan masuk kedalam rumahnya._

 _Seongwoo menyunggingkan senyum dan melambai balik pada Daniel. Ia menghela nafas lagi saat pintu rumah daniel tertutup kembali._

" _Dunia tidak akan berakhir karena aku tidak berhasil lulus akademi itu. Kan masih banyak pekerjaan lain"_

" _Iya iya. Hyung hanya sedih karena tidak bisa menggapai impian hyung"_

" _Tapi jangan begitu juga dong hyung. Kau ingat aku juga tidak bisa menggapai impianku karena ibu dan Dongho hyung melarangku untuk bernyayi dan menari dan aku baik-baik saja"_

" _Iya bawel!"_

" _Malah mengejekku. Seharusnya tadi kau cerita padaku agar aku bisa menemanimu"_

" _Kau kan sekolah mana bisa?"_

" _Kan aku bisa bolos dan pulang menemuimu"_

" _Tidak boleh kau sudah kelas tiga"_

" _AH hyung mah tidak asik. Kau dulu sering bolos kenapa aku tidak boleh."_

" _Cukup aku saja yang seperti itu kau jangan"_

" _Huh sudah ah aku mau tidur saja. dah"_

 _Tut. Panggilan mereka teputus setelah satu jam mereka berbicara. Seongwoo menatap layar ponselnya yang mati. Ia bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat malam, Daniel malah sudah mematika panggilan mereka. Berarti Daniel masih marah padanya._

 _Seongwoo meletakkan ponselnya pada nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya merenungi nasib kurang beruntungnnya._

서쪽하늘로 노을은 지고…  
seojjokhaneullo noeureun jigo…  
 **In the western sky the glow of the sun sets** **  
**이젠 슬픔이 되버린 그대를…  
ijen seulpeumi doebeorin geudaereul…  
 **Now the you who have become sadness,**  
다시 부를수 없을 것 같아…또 한번 불러보네…  
dasi bureulsu eobseul geot gata…tto hanbeon bulleobone…  
 **I don't think I'll be able to call out to you again… I try calling out to you once more**

소리쳐 불러도 늘 허공에 부서져 돌아오는 너의 이름…  
sorichyeo bulleodo neul heogonge buseojyeo doraoneun neoui ireum…  
 **Even if I shout, your name that always returns after breaking in the air**  
이젠 더 견딜 힘조차 없게…날 버려두고 가지…  
ijen deo gyeondil himjocha eopge…nal beoryeodugo gaji…  
 **Without even the strength to bear it anymore, you discard me and leave**

사랑하는 날…떠나가는 날…  
saranghaneun nal…tteonaganeun nal…  
 **A day for loving, a day for leaving** **  
**하늘도 슬퍼서 울어준날 …  
haneuldo seulpeoseo ureojunnal…  
 **A day so sad the sky even cried**  
빗속에 떠날 나였음을…넌 알고있는듯이…  
bissoge tteonal nayeosseumeul…neon algoinneundeusi…  
 **That I would leave with the rain, as if you were already aware…**

비가오는 날엔…난 항상 널 그리워해…  
bigaoneun naren…nan hangsang neol geuriwohae…  
 **On days when it rains, I always yearn for you**  
언젠간 널 다시 만나는 그날을 기다리며…  
eonjengan neol dasi mannaneun geunareul gidarimyeo…  
 **Waiting for the day when I see you again**  
비내린 하늘은…왜 그리 날 슬프게해…  
binaerin haneureun…wae geuri nal seulpeugehae…  
 **The rainy sky, why does it sadden me so**  
흩어진 내 눈물로 널 잊고 싶은데…  
heuteojin nae nunmullo neol itgo sipeunde…  
 **With my scattered tears, I want to forget you**

가고싶어…널 보고싶어…꼭 찾고싶었어…  
gagosipeo…neol bogosipeo…kkok chatgosipeosseo…  
 **I want to go… I want to see you, I truly wanted to find you**  
하지만…너의 모습은 아직도 그 자리에…  
hajiman…neoui moseubeun ajikdo geu jarie…  
 **But your figure is still in that place...**

"KANG DANIEL!"

Daniel yang sedang duduk dan mendengarkan music menoleh karena suara keras itu. Daniel melepas headset nya dan memutar arah duduknya, ia mendapati sang kekasih berdiri didepannya sedang mengtur nafas.

"Minhyun Hyung? Ada apa?"

"Kau yang ada apa? Kenapa pergi tanpa mengabari kabar ibu dan kakak mu? Mereka menelponku menanyakan keberadaanmu, Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Kau bahkan juga tidak memberi kabar padaku" Ujar Minhyun marah.

"Maaf hyung. Aku hanya tidak mau membangunkan mereka dan menganggumu." Daniel menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Apa susahnya memberi kabar lewat pesan atau apapun? Kami khawatir padamu asal kau tahu." Ujar minhyun tidak semarah sebelumnya

"Maaf Hyung.." Lirih Daniel.

"Ibu, Kakak mu dan Hyung tidak pernah melarangmu pergi kemanapun kau mau sendirian asal kau mengabari kami agar kami tahu kau dimana. Hyung percaya padamu kalau kau tidak akan melakukkan hal bodoh lagi, tapi hyung tetap takut." Daniel dapat melihat genangan air mata pada mata pria tampan didepannya.

"Maaf.." Hanya itu yang bisa Daniel katakan.

Sekarang kedua nya sedang duduk pada pembatas atap setinggi 50 cm di atap gedung sekolah mereka dulu tempat yang juga Daniel duduki tadi. Tempat biasa mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama saat istirahat atau jam kosong. Tempat biasa seseorang biasanya menyuarakan kekagumannya pada pesawat yang melintas di atas mereka. Tempat Daniel dan Minhyun bisa mengenal satu sama lain, tempat yang membuat mereka lebih dekat.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya kan?" –Minhyun

"Eum. Sangat. Padahal sudah 2 tahun tapi rasanya sulit untuk melupakkannya." –Daniel

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu melupakannya, kau hanya harus menerima kepergiannya dan terus hidup dengan baik" –Minhyun

"Baiklah hyung" –Daniel

"Daniel? Kau ingat kan kalau hyung akan ada perjalanan kerja mingu depan?" –Minhyun

"Ya aku ingat. Apa hyung sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan hyung?" –Daniel

"Sudah 90%" –Minhyun

"Syukurlah. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewatkan. Kau akan ketempat yang jauh dan pasti susah beradaptasi disana. Apa lagi kau disana selama 1 tahun. Aku akan sangat merindukamu" -Daniel

"Ayo kita istirahat selama aku pergi?" –Minhyun

"Maksudnya?" –Daniel

"Selama disana akan sulit untuk hyung menghubungi mu jadi mungkin kita akan jarang saling berhubungan, dan hyung akan mempersilahkan mu dekat dengan siapa saja, mungkin kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari hyung" Pandangan keduanya bertemu, Minhyun bisa melihat keterkejutan dan kebingungan di wajah Daniel.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu" Tegas Daniel.

"Kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu pada orang lain, jika kau merasa tidak nyaman kau tidak perlu bersama mereka" –Minhyun

"Aku tidak mau" Kini giliran daniel yang akan menumpahkan buliran bening dari matanya.

"Jika kita berjodoh. Sejauh apapun dan selama apapun kita berpisah pasti akan bersama pada akhirnya. Hyung hanya tidak ingin kau merasa terkekang." Menggenggam kedua tangan Daniel.

"Tidak Hyung. Sebenarknya ada apa?" Danie menggeleng dan sebuah air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipi chubby nya.

"Hyung hanya merasa kau belum mebuka dirimu pada Hyung, belum bisa menerima hyung dihatimu seutuhnya."-Minhyun

"Tidak Hyung. Kumohon..." Daniel sudah terisak saat mengatakannya.

Mihyun juga menatap sedih pada Daniel. Sebenarnya ia berat mengatakan ini karena dia sangat menyayangi bahkan mencintai laki-laki di sebelahnya tersebut yang merupakan mantan dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Daniel merasa sakit pada pada dadanya karena menahan tangis. Daniel memang merindukkannya tapi Daniel lebih tidak ingin berpisah dari Minhyun, tidak sama sekali.

"Kau membawa mobil mu sendiri bukan? Kalau begitu hyung pulang duluan hyung harus kembali kerumah sakit karena tadi hyung hanya izin keluar selama 2 jam. Pulanglah sebelum jam makan malam. Hyung akan mengabari ibumu kau baik-baik saja. Hyung pergi dulu ok" Minhyun mengecup kening Daniel sebentar setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dan pergi dari sana.

Minhyun memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sakit saat ia pergi dari tempat itu karena berusaha keras menahan air matanya sejak pertama ia melihat Daniel tadi. Minhyun ingin sekali membatalkan kepergiannya minggu depan untuk bersama Daniel tapi ia juga tidak bisa melepas kesempatan besar dalam karirnya sebagai dokter.

Sedangkan Daniel hanya bisa menunduk menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah disana. Daniel sadar selama ini ia sudah membalas perasaan Minhyun namun ia belum bisa melepaskan sosok yang sudah pergi jauh untuk selamanya, seseorang yang sudah memberikan kebahagiaan singkat pada masa kanak-kanak dan remajanya.

 _December, 2018_

 _Daniel dan Woojin sedang duduk didepan tv apartment Daniel dan Seongwoo, mereka menunggu Minhyun yang akan menjemput mereka nanti untuk menjemput Seongwoo yang baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnis pertamanya di Jepang._

" _Tidak ada yang ramai di telivisi" Woojin memencet remote memindah-mindah channel yang menurutnya tidak ada yang menarik. Namun kemudian ia berhenti pada Channel nasional yang sedang menayangkan berita._

" _Pesawat XXX penerbangan xxxxx Dari jepang ke Korea Selatan dinyatakan hilang contact dengan bandara Incheon setengahjam yang lalu saat sedang melintas di atas Laut Jepang. Sampai saat ini belum diketahui apa yang terjadi pada Pesawat yang membawa total 123 penumpang serta awk nya tersebut. Pihak kepolisian laut setempat sedang mencoba menyusuri laut jepang untuk mencari kalau saja pesawat terjatuh di lautan karena cuaca disekitar laut Jepang yang memang sedang tidak bersahabat. Sekian sekilas berita hari ini dan selamat sore"_

 _Daniel dan Woojin sama-sama terdiam menyaksikan berita tersebut._

 _Blam!_

" _Daniel! Woojin!" Minhyun berhenti saat melihat keberadaan Daniel dan Woojin yang sedang duduk di depan televisi. Woojin yang sadar akan kedatangan Minhyun menghampiri Minhyun terlebih dulu._

" _Hyung Seongwoo Hyung tidak akan apa-apa kan? Pesawat yang hilang itu bukan yang membawa Seongwoo Hyung kan?" Woojin bertanay panik berharap Hyung didepannya ini menjawab kalau Hyungnya baik-baik saja._

" _Aku tidak tau bagaimana keadaan Seongwoo sekarang. Tapi pesawat itu adalah yang ditumpangi oleh hyung mu Woojin-ah. Maafkan hyung" Minhyun memeluk remaja tanggung itu yang mulai menangis. "Kita berdo'a saja yang semoga Seongwoo Hyung baik-baik saja" Minhyun mengelus rambut tebal Woojin namun perhatiannya fokus kepada Daniel yang masih duduk terdiam di sofa namun Minhyun bisa melihat bahu Daniel yang bergetar halus._

 _Minhyun melepas pelukan Woojin dan menyuruhnya menghubungi orangtuanya. Minhyun beralih menghampiri Daniel dan duduk disebelahnya._

" _Daniel-ah.." Panggil Minhyun lembut sambil mengusap kepala Daniel yang tertunduk._

 _Daniel mendongakkan wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata. "Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi lagi hyung? Hiks.. Waktu itu ayah dan kenapa Seongwoo hyung juga?" Daniel terisak semakin keras._

 _Minhyun memeluknya untuk menenangkan kekasih sahabatnya itu untuk menenangkannya. Minhyun juga sangat mengkhawtirkan keadaan Seongwoo. "berdoalah semoga Seongwoo baik-baik saja. sampai semuanya jelas, kita tidak bisa melakukkan apa-apa."_

' _Kenapa Seongwoo-ah? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?' Minhyun juga meneteskan airmatanya memikirkan sahabat baiknya itu._

 _6 bulan kemudian_

 _Pantai barat ramai di penuhi orang-orang yang berbela sengkawa atas tragedi jatuhnya pesawat 6 bulan lalu. Baru kemarin di konfirmasi kalau semua penumpang serta awak pesawat dinyatakan tewas. Pesawat yang jatuh di tengah laut tersebut juga sedang dalam evakuasi._

 _Daniel, Minhyun, orangtua Seongwoo dan Woojin menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak orang disana. Daniel dan Minhyun memegang masing-masing satu rangkaian bunga untuk persembahan terakhir pada korban jatuhnya pesawat terutama untuk Seongwoo yang menjadi salah satu korbannya._

 _Secara bersamaan orang-orang melemparkan bunga yang mereka bawa dan berdoa untuk ketenangan sanak keluarga mereka._

 _Daniel sudah tidak menangis lagi meskipun ia masih belum menerima kepergian kekasihnya itu. Daniel bahkan sempat kabur dari rumah dan hampir menghabisi nyawanya sendiri karena stress, namun beruntung tuhan belum mau membawa Daniel kesisinya karena masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan Daniel didunia ini._

' _Kau tidak bisa menggapai impianmu, tapi kenapa kau harus pergi dengannya hyung? Apa aku lebih sayang pada impianmu itu dari pada aku dan keluargamu disini?'_

' _Dan kenapa kejadian menyakitkan ini harus terjadi dibuln kelahiranku? Kenapa kalian pergi disaat kita seharusnya merayakannya bersama?'_

" _Ayah, Seongwoo Hyung aku meerindukan kalian, kami merindukan kalian...'_

END

Muehehe diriku kembali degan Oneshoot kali ini, aku terinspirasi dari lagu Lee SeungChul - The Wester Sky nya. cerita ini udah kuketik dari lama tapipai nya bukan ini waktu itu karena aku suka banget sama lagi itu waktu itu gara-gara duet sujeong sama yunjeong di i.o.i time slip. bersyukur banget aku bisa selesain ini

maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan seperti kata-kata typo ada yang janggal atau apa lah ya asli ini ngarang banget ehe

cerita iniada aku publish juga di wattpad

semoga sedih ya :'v

jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yang yeorobeun jangan jadi sider berterima kasih banget akutuh karena perlu perjuangan banget biar ini bisa selesai ehe

ok thank you so much ^^


End file.
